Alexander Harris Meets the Death Dealer
by Trooper0007
Summary: Alexander Harris has a secret linage that noboby knows about not even himself. He is the Son of one of the most powerful Vampires in history. Now he's caught in between two factions that have been at war with each other for centuries. Being reworked.
1. Chapter one: Blood awakening

Alexander Harris meets the Death Dealer

**This Story is a Buffyverse/Hellsing/Underworld Crossover. So their will be blood in this Story.**

Chapter one: Blood awakening

"Xander it's your turn to spar with Buffy." Willow called out as she left the make sift ring after she was defeated by buffy.

Xander just sighed in annoyance as he knew Buffy was going to treat him like he was the baby of the group. It just wasn't fair that he was the normal one in the group.

"Let's just get this over with Buffy." Xander suggested as he stepped into the ring.

Buffy just nodded her head in agreement while she ignored her slayer senses going off like a swarm of hornets in the back of her mind. The fact that it was Xander of all people who was setting it off just made her mentally chuckle as he was the least dangerous of the group. Maybe the residual presence of Spike after their training spar had something to do with it. They both got into a neutral stance

"You may begin." Giles called out from outside the ring.

Buffy charged at Xander with great excitement as this was going to be what she thought to be an easy win. With inhuman speeds Buffy launched a light punch hoping to end the fight with said punch until Xander dodged as if he saw coming in slow motion. Her eyes went wide in shock as did everyone else's especially Spike whose mouth was hanging open like he was witnessing something unseen before. Buffy shook off her shock and chalked it up to sheer dumb luck on Xander's part decided to launch another punch this time a little bit fast just be on the safe side. Again Xander managed to dodge her attack. Suddenly he began his own attacks against Buffy and she was barely dodging them.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Buffy thought to herself as she continued to dodge Xander's attacks.

"What's happening to me? I've never been this fast before." Xander asked himself as he continued his attack on Buffy without relenting to allow her the chance to get back into a defensive position.

The rest of the group were watching in mix horror and wonder as Xander pushed Buffy back into a corner until finally Xander had overexerted himself and stumbled to the floor but not before he scratched Buffy's right cheek causing blood to slowly leak out of cut.

Buffy was staring Xander shocked that Xander had not only managed to go onto the offensive but he managed to injure her. Sure it was only a small scratch but the fact that a mere mortal had managed to injure her was shocking her. No mortal had the abilities to actually injure with their bare hands.

Suddenly Xander started growling at her like he was some type of demonic wolf that was stalking it prey as he paired his teeth. She took notice of Xander's Canines had grown slightly larger than a regular humans but not as large as a dogs canine. But really got Buffy's attention was Xander eyes they had changed from the warm chocolate brown that was filled with life that she always associated with him to a pair of Blood red eyes that would love nothing more than to kill her and feast on her flesh.

"Xander are you- Buffy started to ask before she was interrupted by an unlikely source.

"Get away from him right now!" a woman yelled as she rushed into the ring with great alarm.

Buffy turned to this newcomer and ask who she was when Xander attacked.

-X-

Selene had arrived in Sunnydale, California to speak with a former ally back in his early days before he became a blasted member of the Watcher's council. Normally she would obey the laws of her clan about contact with humans of the watcher's council but he was the only one that she could turn to as it involved the slayer. She quickly went inside the magic shop with confused her as this was Hellsmouth who in their right mind would leave the door to a shop unlocked with all these lesser vampires running around without some form of defense. She quietly walked in and closed the door behind her so as to not disturb anyone who happened to be in the building

She heard a female voice call out "Xander it's your turn to spar with Buffy."

The first thought that entered her mind was "_who the in their right mind names their child Buffy?_"

She quietly snuck to the backroom to see what was going on. She was surprised to find a make sift ring with two fighters in the center. One girl who was overly confident that she would win the fight with great ease while the other was a young man who just wanted it be over with.

The boy mumbled something to the girl that Selene couldn't hear from where she was at. She watched as the two got in a fighting stance.

"You may begin." A familiar voice called out to the two in the ring.

She turned to her contact and former friend Giles. She looked at him to see that had changed greatly granted the last time she saw him was about twenty years ago and mortals tended to age. She turned back to the fight to see that the boy was able to dodge at incredible speeds almost equal to one of her fellow clansmen but it was unrefined and sloppy at best. The girl tried to attack again and again the boy dodged the attack before going onto the offensive.

She was slightly impressed by the boy as he worked the girl into a corner before he overextended himself in his last attack. A fatal move it had been in actual combat but he did manage to injury the girl before he fell to the ground. She could smell the fresh scent of blood that was making hungry which fortunately for her she had a special hip flask filled with blood hidden away in trench coat pocket. She reached into said pocket to pull it out when she heard the boy growling causing her knees to actually buckle in fear her, a member of the death dealers felling fear then she saw the boy's eyes they had turned blood red. She finally took notice of his teeth and her heart sank into despair as she realized that he was something along the lines of her clansmen but the last time she checked no had 'recruited' anyone into their ranks.

The Boy had turned into a Vampire. But something was off about how he turned into a vampire. He hadn't been converted into one by her or her fellow vampires. So what did that make him?

The girl approached the boy with concern on her face. Not knowing that the boy that had evolved into some else.

"Xander are you." the girl started to ask.

"Get away from him right now!" Selene called out as she began to running towards the boy in order to restrain him.

The girl turned towards her with her mouth open like she was going to ask her something. That's when the boy attacked. Selene had barely managed to tackle the girl to the ground saving her live. She got up off the girl and began the arduous task of trying to restrain the boy before he killed anyone.

-X-

The Scooby gang plus Spike watched in horror as this strange woman began to fight their friend Xander who was acting like some type of berserker on a rampage. For Giles however he was having flashbacks of youth before he matured after the incident and joined the watcher's council.

"Selene here, what earth is she doing her?" Giles asked himself out loud in a stunned voice.

"Giles that woman is attacking Xander. He needs our help!" Willow shouted with alarm.

That snapped Giles out of stupor as he watched in horror as his former friend fight Xander. It stuck him odd that she wasn't fight at her best capabilities. He however saw that Xander was fighting a lot better than usual in fact he was actually fighting Selene on almost equal footing. Had he really made that big of a judgment error with Xander?

"Looks like Mr. Death has finally shown his true self to his friends." Spike commented like it was no big deal as he watched the fight with mild interest.

Filing away Spike's comment for later Giles quickly rushed through a paralysis spell which caused Xander to fall onto ground helpless. Selene let out a sigh of relief as the fight was now over and she had come out of it slightly ruffed up by her fight.

"Are you alright Selene? That fight you had with Xander has you looking a little worse for wear." Giles asked with some concern.

"I'm fine Rupert, but this boy needs to feed on some human blood for him to calm down." Selene muttered out in anger.

She didn't want or need concern from a human for nearly losing to a newly sired vampire. She quietly reached for her pocket to retrieve the hip flask full of blood. They were really lucky that she had some fresh blood on hand. She quickly pulled it out and unscrewed the top. She gently opened Xander's mouth and poured the bloody contents in to his mouth. She then closed his mouth and began to rub his neck in order for him to relax the neck muscles so he could swallow the blood inside his mouth.

"What the hell happen to Xander, Giles? I'm mean Xander was literally made my slayer sense go onto Defcon one." Buffy demanded.

Giles turned to his charge with a less than pleased look on his face that his charge had withheld that information before her fight with Xander. This was the type of information that he needed to know in order to prepare for any future event.

"Buffy if your slayer feelings are telling you something you need to tell me because Xander was ready to claw out your throat by the way he was attacking Selene." Giles reprimanded.

Buffy stood there in horror as the realization that her only male friend had actually tried to kill her. Sure she had experienced near death and death itself multiple times but she always had the support of her friends. But the idea that one of her best friends had joined the list of attempts on her life was too much for her handle. Breaking into tears Buffy ran out of the store as fast as she could not staying behind to see if Xander was alright.

"Buffy come back!" Willow called out to her friend.

"We'll deal with Buffy later Willow! Right now we need to focus on the situation at hand as the only thing that's keeping Xander from killing us is the paralysis spell that put on him." Giles ordered as he checked to see if Xander was alright.

"He should calm down after he has had some blood." Spike commented as walked over to the paralysis Xander and looked at him with a calculated look in his eyes.

"What do you mean Spike? Are you telling us that Xander is a vampire?" Willow asked in a panic as she froze in her preparation to chase after Buffy on her own.

She was thinking that she had lost another friend to a blood sucking monster. After the loss of her friend Jessie she became more worried for Xander's safety than before to the point that she had convinced the others to exclude Xander from some of the more dangerous actives and to keep him to a more support role. Xander didn't take it to well as well as she hoped when she and the rest of the group kept him out of the loop. His response was that supposedly went solo and killed over a dozen vampires before the group allowed to partake in the nightly patrols.

"He is not a vampire at least not fully." Spike answered.

Giles and Selene turned to Spike with thing of surprise. What Spike was suggesting was considered one of the ultimate taboos in the eyes of the watcher's council and to the old world cloven as well. However Spike's theory was perhaps the only possible explanation that any of them could think of.

"What makes you believe this idea of yours Spike?" Giles quietly asked.

"The fact that if he was a full-fledged Vampire he would have turned to dust from all the time he walked out into the sun." Spike simply answered.

Giles nodded his head in understanding as that did support Spikes theory immensely. Selene however saw a military asset of immense proportions that her people could use in their war against the Lycans clans. However for now she needed to do what she came to Sunnydale to do then report back to Amelia.

"Giles I need to leave but before I do you need to know that the Lycans have taken an interest in your slayer." Selene said as she got up to leave the shop.

"Wait Selene please take this with you so I can contact you if any further developments occur with Xander." Giles asked as he handed her a cell phone.

She looked at him with a puzzled look as to why he would do such a thing as she was going to return at a later date. She took it anyway as it would be at least a good idea to do so.

"Good-bye Giles. I shall return as soon as I am able." Selene spoke as she left the building.

Giles just nodded his head before turning his attention back to Xander who still laid on the ground paralyses.

"What am I going to do with you Xander?" Giles muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AND END SCENE! Well what do you guys think? I want your honest opinion about it. Just go easy in the reviews as I am willing to take suggestions on how to better this story.<strong>


	2. Chapter two: Dark Revelations

Chapter Two: Dark Revelations

Xander awoke to find himself on the ground with Giles and Spike standing over him with a look of concern on Giles's face and a bored expression on Spikes'.

"What the hell happen? I feel like I got hit by freight train." Xander spoke as he sat up

Giles let out a sigh of relief knowing that Xander was okay, well as okay as one could be on the hellmouth. Now came for the emotional part.

"Xander what's the last thing that you remember during your fight with Buffy?" Giles asked with concern evident in his voice.

The last thing I saw was the blood appearing down Buffy's cheek an indescribable hunger hit me like a ton of bricks then all I saw was red." Xander answered truthfully as he got up off the ground.

"Here drink this droopy it might help you out." Spike said as he handed Xander a silver hip flask full of blood.

Xander took it and opened it. He paused for a brief second at the smell of the liquid inside of the flask. The contents smelt different than any type of alcohol that he had smelled before but he shrugged it off as he was really thirsty for some reason. He gulped the contents down in one go. Willow who had been watching what was doing on from afar turned a pale green and rushed out of the room to the nearest trash can and emptied her stomach's contents into said can.

"What's with Willow? She acting like a guy can't have a drink around here." Xander asked in great confusion.

Giles simply shook his head with a disgusted but amused look on his face. Spike was laughing his head off like a mad man causing Xander to be even more confused by what was going on around him. Seeing Xander's confusion Giles decided to take pity on the boy and explain what was going on.

"Xander, do you have any idea of what you just drank?" Giles asked with some concern evident in his voice.

"No, I don't G-man, but whatever it is its sure is tasty thought." Xander answered as he handed back the hip flask to Spike who was calming down from his fit of madness.

"Droopy that was blood that you just consumed. A half liter of human blood mixed with other important ingredients to be exact." Spike grumbled as he shook the flask to hear if any blood remained.

After hear nothing inside of it Spike disappointedly put the flask away and grumbled about something that Xander couldn't quite make out.

"I drank what!" Xander exclaimed in alarm horror.

"I think you need to sit down for this Xander this is going to take a while for me to explain." Giles suggested as gestured to a chair.

-X-

Selene was sitting within a crypt that had claimed for herself when she first arrived at the hellmouth. The original occupant apparently had gone out of their way to modernize their crypt if all the tapes of _Passions _where to go by. She needed to report in to Elder Amelia who was waiting for her report. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number from memory. The New world Coven was more than willing to adopt the human's new technology in the belief it gave them an edge over the Lycan clans. The old world Coven members such as Selene herself were quite reluctant to abandon some of the more traditional ways of living that came from their ancient and rich history. The phone rang several times before someone answered it.

"**Hello who is this?**" an accented female voice reluctantly asked over the phone.

Selene instantly knew who she was talking to. Lady Amelia the most liberal of the three elders and the most well liked of the three. She was the driving force behind the modernization of the Vampire covens much to the despair of many of the older vampires such as Selene who wanted to keep with their old ways. However Amelia was doing what she believed what was the best chance for their people's future survival and if anyone would make the right decision about the boy it would be her.

"Lady Amelia it is I Death Dealer Selene." Selene answered.

"**Oh good, what is your current status.**" Amelia asked with curiosity.

"The Slayer has been warned of the Lycan threat; however a situation has revealed itself to me in the process." Selene responded with great displeasure evident in her voice.

"**What is it?**" the elder vampire asked with concern.

"I have reason to believe that one of our fellow vampires has sired a child with a mortal." Selene quietly told the Elder Vampire.

The line went silent. Selene figured that the Elder was in shock over the idea of Dhampir had been existing outside of the coven's authority for so long and remained unnoticed by any of the covens. It wasn't unheard of for a newer Vampire to sire or to give birth to a Dhampir, but the few times a Dhampir had been born the covens quickly learned of it and sent someone to secure the half-breeds. No one knew exactly what happened to the Half-breeds as they were never seen or heard from again. The rumors had it that the infant half-breeds were disposed of by the orders of the Elder Vampires who ruled at the time. The idea of killing a child whose only crime was the fact that it existed made Selene sick to her stomach. She wondered how Lady Amelia was handling the revelation.

-X-

Amelia was sitting in a high quality leather chair with shock written on her face while the Vampire council of the new world coven talked amongst themselves. Sure there had been several Dhampir born over the centuries but they had always been born during Viktor's or Marcus's reigns. The immortal parent was often hunted down and executed after the child had been dealt with as an example to the others unless the vampire in question was newly sired then they were given a quick and painful lesson on the laws of the people. However she believed that this child could be of some use to their war against the Lycan.

"I will send a team to recover the child Selene." Amelia decided with authority.

"**My Lady the young man will probably not go quietly with a bunch of strangers**." Selene commented unsure how Amelia would react.

This new information made the situation even more precarious. The fact that the Dhampir was not a newborn child as she originally thought would make it extremely difficult to get the Dhampir to believe their point of view of the world. It was a basic rule of thumb that the younger someone was the easier it is to convince them that your ideas were right.

"How old is this Dhampir we're talking about?" Amelia requested for the information.

"**He is about the age of twenty to twenty-one, My Lady.**" Selene supplied.

The new coven council resumed to mutter amongst themselves at the thought of a single Dhampir being able to go this long without being noticed by anyone. Amelia however remained calm and collected on the outside but in the recess of her mind she was in a complete panic as she tried to figure out to do.

"_How on earth did this single child get past us without us noticing him?_" Amelia thought to herself.

However the regent of the old world coven Kraven decided that his opinion needed to be heard on the matter.

"So what he is still an abomination that needs to be destroyed." Kraven commented with disgust in his voice at the very idea that a Dhampir managed to survive into adulthood.

It was a mockery to him as he was the one that made those worthless abominations disappear and he took great pleasure in doing it as well. However this Dhampir had survived into adulthood made it an even bigger threat to him as it could challenge him for his position.

"Silence Kraven, This decision is for me alone to make not you." Amelia reprimanded her second in command.

Kraven snarled at his treatment by the elder Vampire. In Kraven's opinion women were to be seen not heard and were remain at home while the men did the fighting. The fact that a woman was his superior just added more insult to injury. It was no secret that a lot of the lower ranking vampires wanted her to remain in power as she tended to value the opinions of the lower ranking vampires over the opinions of vampires such as his.

"**My lady, I have a request to ask of you.**" Selene respectfully asked.

"What is it that you request Death dealer?" Amelia questioned over the speaker.

"**My Lady if it pleases you I wish to remain in Sunnydale for the time being to keep an eye on the Dhampir in question.**" Selene requested.

Out of all the things that Amelia was expecting hear the request to remain on top of the hellmouth was not even close to being in the top ten. Amelia looked at Kraven to see how he was reacting to this request. He was beyond furious that his _woman_ was asking to remain in Sunnydale. It was no secret that Kraven lusted for Selene for years even after she repeatedly rejected his clumsy and oafish advances towards her.

"Very well, Selene I hereby grant you your request on the condition that you keep me updated on the child and that you will abandon this long term assignment when summoned." Amelia declared with some finality in her voice.

Kraven looked ready to object to Amelia's decision but one look from Amelia forced him to remain silent. Kraven maybe old but she was one of the original three vampires that fought against the Lycan.

"**Thank you My Lady. Is Jonathan there with you by any chance?**" Selene asked.

Amelia took noticed that Kraven was now glaring daggers at the New World Vampire known as Jonathan. Jonathan or John for short was the new world coven equitant to a Historian but he also was their main intelligence collector.

"Yes I am. It's good to hear from you again Selene. Is there a reason why you asked for me specifically?" Jonathan asked in a calm tone oblivious to Kraven's heated glare that was directed to him.

"**Likewise John, the reason why asked for you because of what one of our demonic kin called the Dhampir in question 'Mr. Death' so I was wondering if you had any information on this character?**" Selene asked not knowing that she had opened Pandora's Box.

Jonathan went extremely pale at the mentioning of the name of one of the most feared warriors in North America. He knew all about Mr. Death, hell everyone at least heard about him. The man was Death incarnate by the way the demon community talked about him.

"Aye I do but its only basic information and rumors." John stuttered out.

"**Well it's better than nothing. John please tell me what you have on him.**" Selene asked politely.

"Well originally he was called the white knight of the Scooby gang which is what the Slayers group calls themselves in order to avoid trouble with the local human law enforcement. But apparently they had a small falling out in the group with the majority of the group temporary kicking him out of the group." Jonathan started as everyone hung his every word.

"Apparently that was a big mistake on the Slayer's part because while he was a part of the group she was forcing him to restraint himself when he was fighting demons and our demonic cousins. Because after he got kicked out he began a brutal campaign of death and destruction against the demon community for several weeks killing dozens of demons and Vampires. He literally forced the demonic community onto its knees single handedly. In fact some demons are saying he's more dangerous than either of the slayers" He continued relaying the information to Selene.

"**I see, so he is an effective killer then. Is there any reason why they fear him more than a Slayer? More importantly how skilled is he?**" Selene asked pressing for more information.

"Yes there is but it's mostly rumors about why he is more feared then the slayers. One rumor says that he forced Angelus to back down when he was unarmed. Another rumor says that he destroyed an Old One with the help of the Slayer." John spoke calmly.

Everyone sat in stunned silence as what they just heard sunk in. The Dhampir had supposedly challenged one of the most feared demonic vampires in history with no weapons at his disposal at the time and walked away unharmed. The idea of him killing an Old One in itself made the situation even more critical. Even Kraven looked semi-impressed by the rumor if they are true.

"Selene, Can you try to find out if these rumors are true?" Amelia asked with great urgency in her voice.

"**I'll see what I can do my lady.**" Selene answered before hanging up.

Amelia let out a miserable sigh. She couldn't wait when it was her turn to enter her two hundred years of hibernation and let Marcus and Viktor deal with the problems alongside the vampire council. However this Dhampir even if the rumors weren't true would still be important ally in the war against the Lycan. A war that her fellow elder Viktor had started with the killing of his own daughter in front of her Lycan lover when he learned of her affair. She and Marcus were all for establishing a peaceful co-existence with the Lycans for their own selfish reasons but Viktor who the Death Dealers owed their loyalty to however wanted the war to drag on until either the status quo had been reestablished with the Lycan resuming the role of being slaves to Vampires or the Lycan had been exterminated. The fact that their equivalent to a standing military was more loyal to only one Vampire elder made any peaceful overtures towards the Lycan impossible to occur.

"_I hope that this bloody war comes to an end soon._" Amelia thought to herself before she resumed the meeting that she was having with the new coven council before the meeting had been interrupted by Selene's startling discovery.

-X-

Giles was sitting in front of his desk at his apartment mulling over tonight's events. Giles had to explain to Xander what he had become. Needless to say Xander didn't take it very well over the fact that he was now a Dhampir. Giles had to stun him again in order to keep him from doing something rash. Giles looked at the emergency contact list that Xander had in wallet. The list it's self was pretty much something one would expect but the major difference was that the list didn't have his parent's names anywhere on it which revealed much about Xander's relationship with them was. The only member of Xander's biological family that was even listed was his Uncle Roy who had left town three months ago. Giles picked his phone and began to dial the number that was listed on the piece of paper. The other side rang a couple of times before someone picked it up.

"**Hello who is this?**" a male voice asked with some authority.

"Yes, hello and good evening Mr. Harris. My name is Rupert Giles and I'm calling about some recent developments that concern Xander." Giles spoke slightly unnerved by the man on the other side of the phone line.

"**Is my nephew alright?**" The man asked with great alarm.

"He has informed me that you are aware of the supernatural and the paranormal that goes on in Sunnydale." Giles spoke with great conviction.

"**What do you want!**" the man demanded forcibly.

"Your nephew has for a lack for a better term is a Dhampir, Mr. Harris." Giles answered.

"**I'll come back to Sunnydale immediately**." The man spoke with no room for dissent.

"Very well, Mr. Harris, We meet at the magic box magic shop at night. Have a good evening sir." Giles said before he hung up the phone.

-X-

Roy Harris put away his cellphone and started walking towards his boss. He had known the man all his life. The Harris family had faithfully served Lorenz Macaro or his real name Alexander Corvinus since the early 1600s when he first established the Cleaners to remove any evidence of the secret war the two sides had been waging with each other as it had esclated to a new level warfare with the introduction of portable firearms. He entered his master's private chamber to see the man reading a book that was written and medieval Hungarian. Roy kneeled before the man. Roy's dedication to the old Hungarian warlord went so far that he had named his nephew after him. Roy knew that he most like die serving under the man but he didn't mind that, he lived a good life. His three sons all followed him into his profession while his nephew was fighting the good fight back in Sunnydale until now that is.

"Speak." Alexander ordered not looking up from his book.

"My lord, it is as we feared. My nephew Alexander Harris has become a Dhampir as we feared." Roy faithfully answered.

The man looked up from the book that he had been reading. The man let out a sigh knowing that his fourth son would be coming out of his hiding place soon. Many assume that Alexander Corvinus lived on a ship because he was constantly on the move due to his business required him to do so, but the sad reality was that his fourth son was the real reason why he lived on a massive cargo ship. Alexander Corvinus was that afraid of his eldest son that he hid in the one place that his son couldn't reach him without the means of modern technology. The old man knew that he needed to at least warn the lad in person about the dangers that awaited him in the future.

Very well prepare the my chopper we're heading to New York city to pick up Lady Amelia then we will head to Sunnydale to talk to my grandson and your nephew about the dangers that he will be facing." The immortal man ordered his second in command.

"Yes sir!" Roy answered back sprang up to his feet.

Roy quickly left the room to care out his master's orders. When he left Alexander quickly walked to his portside window and looked out of it to watch the storm that raging outside.

"I hope that I'm not too late." The elderly man said to himself before he went back to what he was doing.

-X-

Deep inside an abandon castle in Eastern Europe a dark figure rose from out of its golden sarcophagus to feel that one of his children had awoken their heritage. The dark being gave a sinister smile that showed his pearly white teeth alongside his elongated canines. He began to give out a sinister laugh that made even the mightiest of warriors shiver in fear.

"So one of my experiments that I have sired has realized their heritage? Interesting to think that I find it living on top of a hellmouth, I wonder how its evil energies have affected the experiment's development." The dark figure wondered to itself out loud.

The figure got out of its resting place and proceeded down a dark corridor. The figure began to plan out various other experiments and mentally began to draw up plans of conquest of the human race.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay a quick little author's note. I do not want to hear about how I made the character Original. They will become more like they're movie counterparts as the story progresses save for Xander for certain reasons. So please Review as I really want the opinions of my readers.<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: New Players

Chapter Three: New Players

* * *

><p><strong>IF anyone can guest where some of these characters are based off of then I will be impressed unless I find out that have the copy of the game then I will be sad.<strong>

**Warning: this chapter contains racial overtones and Nazi's if you find anything offensive in this chapter please be advised that the author does not support or condone the actions of extremist groups, I'm just trying to be historically accurate with these groups.**

* * *

><p>The ride into New York City from the <em>Sancta Helena <em>was morbid and silent for Alexander and his bodyguard detachment of Cleaners who were equipped with Ultraviolet bullets to deal with any Vampires that trying anything against them or their master during the meeting. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Rory or better known as Roy was twirling a combat knife around in his fingers something that he only did when he was extremely nervous about something.

"Relax Roy I'm sure your nephew is in good hands." Alexander spoke as he placed a reassuring hand on his companion's shoulder.

"I know that he is in the very capable hands of Rupert Giles a former liberal member of the Watcher's council, but I cannot help be worried for my nephew Sir." Roy answered.

Alexander understood what he was getting at. Roy couldn't do anything but worry for his family. Alexander who even though never saw his sons anymore do to one in hibernation, another permanently transformed into a werewolf, the third dyeing of old age. Alexander would always love them because they were his sons no matter what they did. Alexander then had a startling revelation that involved his fourth son.

"_Was it because I never treated Dragovich like he was my son like I did with Marcus and others that he turned out the way he did?_" Alexander asked himself.

He thought back to when his three sons were growing up as children. He remembered how Dragovich had showed up on his estate one day after his mother had died from some unknown cause. He treated Dragovich like he was nothing more than a slave that was to be abused.

"_It's my entire fault. What have I done?_" Alexander thought to himself.

"**Sir we're about to land in two minutes!**" the helicopter pilot called out over the radio.

"_I just hope that young Alexander is ready to fight for his life_." Alexander thought to himself as he prepared to meet Amelia.

-X-

Xander was currently sitting in his apartment staring at a stake that was in his hands. He was thinking about ending it all using the stake in his hands. His friends had begun to treat him like he was only a temporary ally who was going to betray them after the first had been dealt with. The only person who was treating him the same was Giles while Spike was treating him like a fellow vampire. Maybe he just needed a drink to calm himself down. Getting up from his couch Xander grabbed his new black leather trench coach and put on a pair of sunglasses to cover his blood red eyes in the hopes that no one would be able to identify him as Alexander Harris. He quickly left his apartment and began walking towards Willy's Place in order to get something to drink.

-X-

Selene was sitting at the bar waiting for the human bartender to finish serving a demon. The human quickly finished serving the demon when he saw that she was staring at him intently and he began to sweat profusely. The only time a human sweated like that was if he really a Lycan who was trying to avoid the war with the vampires and trying to live in peace by staying low key. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Listen I don't want any trouble with you Death Dealer, I haven't spoken to my fellow Lycan in over twenty years." Willy spoke in a real hushed voice as not to startle the rest of his customers.

"I'm not here to kill you Lycan at least not yet. I want some information about someone called Mr. Death." Selene replied.

The bar immediately went completely silent. Something that Selene took note of. Everybody was looking at her like she was suicidal. This was not lost to her as many of her fellow vampires thought that she was suicidal from all the dangerous missions that she often undertook alone but right now she needed the information. She silently pulled out one of her pistols and placed it in front of her to show that she meant business.

"Alright Mr. Death is just a nickname that we locals have given the guy. He prefers to be called Blade as he is the sword of humanity's survival." Willy spoke with utter seriousness in his voice.

Selene raised an eyebrow. So the Dhampir had gone under a false name in order to avoid suspicion of his real identity. A smart move that a lot of Death Dealers tended to avoid using as they generally wanted to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. So why did this Dhampir make such a move?

"Apparently He went under this false identity in order to avoid suspicion from the Slayer. The Slayer likes to complain a lot about having to be the Slayer but when some else starts moving in and does her job then she gets very territorial about her duties." Willy commented almost like he was reading Selene's mind.

"I see. So what of the rumors about him facing down the demon vampire known as Angelus with no weapons on hand and causing Angelus to back down? Or about him killing an Old One with the help of the Slayer?" Selene asked with curiosity.

"They're all true regardless of what Angelus or the Slayer says." Willy answered causing the bar to break out in hushed whispers at the rumors being confirmed.

"So the Slayer is taking credit for killing of the Old One then." Selene stated more as a fact than a question.

"Yeah she believes because she was the one who led the former mayor into the trap that she was the one who killed it. In reality all the survivors of the mayor's ascension know that it was blade's battle plan and expert use of explosives that killed him off." Willy confirmed.

Just then the door of the bar opened up. Everyone looked up to see the man of the hour in the doorway.

-X-

Xander walked in ignoring the looks that he was getting from the demon patrons who were staring at him with hate filled looks. He stopped right next to the woman who that Willy seemed to have been talking to before he entered the bar.

"How are you doing Willy?" Xander asked as he sat down two chairs down from the woman.

"I'm doing fine Harris and you know the rules." Willy spoke giving Xander a sideways glance but still facing the woman.

Xander pulled out his two side arms and placed them on the counter to show that he was following the rules just like everybody else. As soon as he placed them on the counter everyone went back to what they were doing. It was an unspoken agreement amongst the humans and demons that Willy's Place was a neutral ground of sorts. therefore if you are known to be carrying weapons on you then you had to put out in the open for all to see.

"Excuse me for a couple of minutes." Willy said to the woman that he had been talking to before he walked over to Xander.

"Are you here for an assignment?" Willy pleaded in some vain hope.

"No I just came for the usual drink." Xander replied.

Willy just sighed and went to get Xander his Jack Daniels whiskey on the rocks. Leaving Xander sitting nearby a mysterious woman that Xander could have sworn that he seen before.

"I see that you're taking your new found heritage well." The woman suddenly spoke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about lady." Xander defensively spoke as he tried to play dumb.

"Then why are you wearing Sunglasses at night and mumbling when you speak?" the woman asked rhetorically.

"Listen lady here's some of advice for the future: stay out some else's business unless it involves you." Xander spoke loudly revealing his newfound fangs to the world.

There was the sound of glass hitting the cold ground shattering it on impact. Xander looked over to see will standing in front of him with shock and fear written all over his face. Several seconds past before Willy began to back away from the counter in fear of Xander.

"Your one of them!" Willy said as he pointed to the woman in a panic.

"Listen Willy I just want my drink. I don't really care about my heritage and nor do I want to deal with it right now." Xander spoke trying to calm the bartender down.

Once again the patrons looked up from their drinks to see that Willy was in a panic. It was rare for Willy to be this afraid of someone as not even the Slayer would make him this afraid. That's when they noticed that the one that they once thought to be human had the fangs of a vampire. Many realized that their hopes for an easy human meals in the future had just died with this new revelation that he wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

"Be proud of your new found heritage for you have been given a gift that few have been given." The woman said in a defensive tone as if what Xander said had been insulting to her.

"Listen lady first off stay the fuck out of my business! Second who the hell are you?" Xander yelled out.

"My name is Selene, I'm a Death Dealer of the United Coven of Vampires and currently my mission is keeping an eye on you for the time being. Also I was the one that stopped you from draining the Slayer dry of her blood." Selene answered.

The bar went silent at her declaration. If the UCV had sent out a death dealer to observe a single guy then things were about to get extremely interesting in Sunnydale. She gently removed Xander's sunglasses revealing his glowing red eyes that made him look like a fearsome being that would kill anyone who stood in his way.

"Great, he's of that monster's line as well." Willy groaned out.

"What are you talking about Willy?" Xander asked as he turned away from Selene.

"Back when I was fighting in the Lycan-Vampire war I met a vampire that made me lose faith in my people's cause. You see back in 1524 I was sent with a large group of Lycan warriors to the lands of Transylvania in order to investigate the rumors of a vampire warlord being in the area who was oppressing the local Lycan population." Willy started his story.

Selene snorted at the centuries old propaganda that the Lycan had been using to justify their war with her people. Willy ignored her and continued with his story.

"When we arrived at capital of the warlord's fiefdom we were ambushed by these humans that projectile weapons who I later found out were members of the Cult of the Drago. It was a slaughter pure and simple. By the time the humans retreated they had killed most of my fellow Lycan. We were in the middle of planning of our retreat to gather reinforcements from the surrounding Lycan communities in order to launch a full scale attack when he appeared." Willy stopped speaking to look around to see that his patrons were all listening to his story with a mixture of interest and horror.

It wasn't every day when you hear about an entire Lycan taskforce being wiped out by a group of religious zealots armed with primitive firearms. Even Selene was listening with great interest as Lycan were perhaps was the strongest group of warriors in existence behind the death dealers. So the idea of making a temporary alliance with the Cult of Drago if it still existed was on the table for the time being.

"He looked like a human with giant bat ears on his head. On his back was a pair of giant bat wings. His fingers were five razor sharp claws that could cut through anything but it was his eyes that truly frightened us. They were blood red and gave him the aurora of a blood thirst demon ready to pounce on his prey." Willy described the monster vampire.

Selene couldn't help but shutter in fear at the description of this vampire. This vampire started to sound more and more like the vampire version of William Corvinus the first werewolf but was in control of his actions at all times. Was it even possible that there was such a vampire version of William running around out in the world? That was the last thing the covens needed right now with Amelia rule coming to a close. She refocused her attention onto the Lycan who resumed his story.

"The bastard slaughtered us like we were nothing and most of these guys had been part of Lucian's rebellion since the very beginning. We began trying to escape but that monster just laughed as he butchered us even as we began to surrender to him. By the time we realized that he wasn't taking anyone prisoner it was too late." Willy finished his story.

He was in tears as if he had been forced to relive those terrible events just by retelling the story. Even Selene felt sympathy for the Lycan for having to see an entire group of his fellow Lycan being wiped out like that. Sure the Death dealers fought the Lycan numerous times in battle but they would never kill opponents that had surrendered, retreated or were unarmed it went against the code of Chivalry that they were trained in. This was nothing more than killing for the sake of killing. However several questions sprung up in Selene's mind the one in the forefront being how the Lycan in front of her survived the bloody encounter with this monstrous vampire. Apparently Xander was thinking the same thing as Selene was.

"How did you survive Willy? Because I sincerely doubt that he just missed you on purpose or left you alive by accident." Xander asked with some concern.

"I played dead and hid amongst my fallen brothers and sisters. When daylight broke I ran" Willy cried out as he dropped to the floor sobbing.

"Great, just what I needed right now another psychotic vampire." Xander muttered out loud.

That's when he remembered that Willy had been hoping that he was originally at the bar for the occasional mercenary job that he was known to do. It started to make sense of everything but he had to make sure of it.

"Willy is this cult of Drago here in Sunnydale?" Xander demanded.

"They arrived several nights ago and have begun to set up shop in the abandon mansion that Angelus used back when he was 'living' in Sunnydale." Willy whimpered out.

"Give me the Dossier Willy I'll take care of it." Xander ordered.

Willy quietly went and got the documents. He handed them over without much a fuss before he went back to serving his customers. Xander looked through the documents with great disdain. All the documents were was a brief history on the order, their current estimated numbers in Sunnydale and who is currently in charge of the operations.

"Great, I need to do some research on these guys in order to do anything." Xander grumbled to himself.

He knew that the only person who had any information on this cult would be Giles. Xander grabbed his guns and prepared to leave the bar when Selene stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with some curiosity.

"I'm going to Giles for some more information on this cult." Xander answered as he got up to leave the bar behind him.

"Hold up I'm coming with you, Dhampir." Selene yelled as she grabbed her pistol off the counter and rushed out the door to catch up with him.

Selene found him straddling a pitch black Harley Davison Springer Softail motorcycle as he placed a black full face helmet that had plastic visor removed. At first she was taken back the motorcycle appearance as she had never seen one up close before. While she had heard of them from some of her fellow death dealers who expressed great interest in buying several of them under the pretense of having mobile ground forces like they did back during the start of the war with the Lycan and the Werewolves. Of course Kraven who had practically become the head of the Death Dealers immediately shot down any idea of getting such funding for such a clever idea.

"Alright listen up Selene I'm going to give you one chance to gain my trust if you so much as to indirectly threaten any of my friends I will kill you. Got it?" Xander threatened the three hundred year old Death Dealer.

Selene was taken back with the Xander's harsh treatment towards her. Normally she would assault anyone would spoke to her that way save for a select few such as the Vampire Elders but she understood that he was just trying to protect his friends from any danger. She silent nodded her head in agreement.

"Get on." Xander ordered as he handed her a spare helmet.

She quickly placed the helmet on her head and got onto the back seat of the bike before she circled her arms around his waist giving him the signal to take off to the magic Box. For the first time Selene felt the joy of riding a motorcycle even if it was a short ride.

-X-

Rupert 'Ripper' Giles was having a bad night strike that a horrible night. Sitting across from him in astral projection from was the entire United Coven of Vampires council led by Lady Amelia who had Alexander Corvinus and Rory Harris sitting on either side of her. Rory had pulled the infamous political half-truth as a way of hiding what he did for a living. Not that it mattered right now as he had just learned of Xander's startling heritage and by the looks of it Amelia wasn't taking it to well either. The only thing that Giles was thankful for was the fact that Buffy and the girls were out on patrol while Xander was at home getting over the shock of him being a Dhampir.

"Alright let me get this straight Mr. Harris, Your nephew Alexander is the son of Dragovich Corvinus the half-brother of Marcus Corvinus?" Giles asked to confirm what he just heard.

"**That is correct Mr. Giles.**" Rory answered as he nodded his head.

"So that makes Xander technically royalty." Giles commented.

But before anyone could comment on Giles statement the Magic Box's front door opened.

"Hey Giles, you in here?" Xander called out.

"**Take about perfect timing.**" Rory muttered out in amusement with Alexander nodding his head in agreement with equal amusement on his face.

"Excuse me for one second." Giles spoke as he left the backroom

"Xander what is it you should be at home reflecting on what you have become?" Giles asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, yes I know, but this important have you ever heard of the Cult of Drago?" Xander asked his fatherly mentor.

"Xander if this is some prank I swear to the good lord that I will kill you." Giles threatened.

"it's not seeing how Willy was having a right fit about them and told us that they're a rogue sect of the Order of the Dragon." Xander defensively said holding his hands up to placate the angry watcher.

"Very well than I will look into it Xander but now you must return home and rest and take the cooler over there with you. Selene I need you stay awhile." Giles ordered.

Xander simply walked over to the portable cooler and grabbed it before he left the building to go home.

"Alright Rupert what is it that requires me to remain behind." Selene demanded from her former friend.

"**Selene please come in here and please give us your report**." Amelia ordered from the back of the store.

Selene quickly rushed into the backroom. To see that Amelia was present with an older man that looked like an older version Lord Marcus.

Selene began giving her report of her disturbing discovery of the monster vampire. The entire council plus guest listened to her every word as they began to process what they were hearing for the first time. However Kraven began to formulate plans that would further his own goals of becoming the sole ruler of the United Coven of Vampires.

-X-

Deep in the Jungles of Brazil laid a massive underground of bunkers and factories. What made this network of bunkers of any interest was an underground warehouse that had a blood red flag with a white circle hanging over the entrance of the building. But gave off the most striking appearance was in the white center was a black symbol that was infamous around the world. Above the flag of evil was an office that was currently occupied by two beings of great evil,

"So tell me something my friend how have past sixty years been for you? Jürgen Wulf." the dark humanoid figure asked an old man with a severe case of Heterochromia who was sitting behind a beautiful carved oak desk.

The old man identified as Jürgen Wulf was dressed in the old grey uniform of Waffen S.S. as shown with the Sig Runes patches that were on the color of his dress jacket. On his hat was the dreaded and Infamous Totenkopf or death's head above it was S.S. eagle.

"It has been extremely trying and frustrating my friend. The damn Jew lovers have been hunting me and my colleagues down ever since the war ended. Those few remaining allies hide like cockroaches waiting their turn to be destroyed." Jürgen snarled out in disgust as his left began to glow red in anger.

"I see what have you been doing these long years then?" The dark figure asked with false concern.

The dark figure needed to keep up the act for the time being as Waffen Gegengeist Gruppe Schutzstaffel still had some use for his own plans. Jürgen Wulf smiled sinisterly at his dark ally before he pushed a button under his desk to reveal a hidden room that was filled with advance weaponry.

"I unlike my cowardly comrades have been building up my forces so I can realize the Führer vision of a Greater Aryan Nation." Jürgen spoke with great pride in his voice as his plans were well underway and some nearing competition.

"Good, good but I am curious as to why you have equipped you soldiers with Russian made weapons?" the figure asked as even he was confused by this move as one of most core beliefs was that the Russians were subhuman which was ironic seeing how the dark figure was from Russia but he kept that fact to himself as his supposed allies didn't need to know that.

"Simple I did for the sake of practicality of our cause as we don't have the resources needed to develop our own infantry weaponry as the scares resources that we did have were required for several other projects that we have been working on." Jürgen answered like it was no big deal.

The dark figure simply nodded his head as it understood that Jürgen had been realistic by going for a more practical approach than keep his idealism intact. The figure had to respect that decision as had given him an even more powerful ally then he took notice of some German looking weapons inside of the armory. He turned to Jürgen with an annoyed expression.

"Just because we are limited on resources doesn't mean we don't produce our more promising weapon designs." Jürgen defended his actions.

"Very well then Jürgen you may continue your work for the time being but in the mean time I want you to send four squads of worse men to Sunnydale, California. They will probably will not be coming back if my plans go according to the way I want them to." The dark figure requested before he left the office.

-X-

"**This Vampire is concerning. The fact that he has a large number of human followers is also something to be worried about.**" Amelia spoke after Selene finished her report.

"**Indeed it seems Dragovich has grown stronger than even I have anticipated**." Alexander spoke with great concern.

There was no way he and his cleaners could fight him and walk away unharmed. After all Dragovich is several years older than Marcus and William and he had been bitten by a different species of bat than William thus he was an offshoot or a subspecies of the Corvinus Vampire species. The fact remained that Dragovich was a major threat to the secrecy of both the Lycan and the vampires that needed to be dealt with.

Just then Giles walked into the backroom with a grim look on his face. He had left before Selene began her report. But by the looks of it he had went and done some research on the cult and found something on them.

"**What do you have for us Mr. Giles?**" Rory asked with some concern.

"I did some research on this cult of Drago and they are no idle threat. They receive most of their funding from all of the illegal operations their involved in such as Gun running, human trafficking, and child prostitution. Their headquartered in some abandoned castle in Eastern Europe. The Watcher's council has some extremely bad encounters with them in the past. Even the Vatican's section XIII has been having trouble dealing with them." Giles spoke glumly.

The Vampires were taken back by the revelation that even the psychotic bastards of the Iscariot were having trouble with this cult. The vampires knew that if the watcher's council and the Iscariot were having a great deal of trouble then they would fair no better.

"So what do we do?" Selene asked the silent group.

"**Maybe we should allow young Alexander to deal with this situation in Sunnydale.**" Alexander Corvinus suggested to the vampires and humans present.

"Absolutely not! Young Xander does not need to bloody his hands in this matter!" Giles objected.

"You forget Mr. Giles that by all legal means that he is under our jurisdiction now and we need to see just how skilled he is in combat." Amelia countered.

Giles looked ready to argue with her but Selene intervened before he could speak.

"How about I tag along with him while Ripper here is allowed to send one representative with us to observe the operation?" Selene offered.

Giles paused as he thought it over. It would allow him to place Buffy with Xander and Selene to have the opportunity for Buffy to learn how a death dealer fights. However he would need to drive home the point that this was Xander's mission not hers which is something that Buffy would not too keen on. Fortunately he had the perfect person in mind to as a suitable replacement for Buffy but he would need to make some calls.

"I find this arrangement acceptable." Giles spoke.

Ever the diplomat Amelia also agreed to the arrangement as it allowed her some maneuvering room on the diplomacy table.

"Good I will report in when the deed is done, my lady." Selene spoke humbly.

The magical connection cut off. Selene turned to Giles with a curious expression on her face.

"Who exactly do you have in mind of being your representative Ripper?" Selene asked.

She sincerely hoped that it wasn't the slayer.

"I need to make a few calls before I talk Selene enjoy the rest of your evening." Giles simply answered before walking away.

-X-

In the lost city of the Angels a phone rang for several long minutes before a young woman answered the phone.

"Hello Angel Investigations agency how may we help you this evening?" the woman asked.

The agency looked at the woman with some curiosity as this was the first real case in a while; the most crime infested city in America had basically gone quite for some reason.

"Hello Giles what do you want?" the woman asked.

"I see, alright I'll go get him." the woman answered.

"It's for you Angel." She simple said before walking away

The man known as Angel got up and walked over to the phone. If Giles was calling then it was bound to be important as he never called for anything.

"What is it Giles?" Angel asked.

Team Angel managed to hear Giles voice on the phone but couldn't make out what exactly Giles was saying. However by the expression on Angel's face they could tell that it was very important.

"Alright I'll be there tomorrow night. Good bye Giles." Angel spoke before he hung up the phone.

"What was that about angel?" Cordelia chase asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

"Giles needs me to be a representative for a joint operation between him and the United Coven of Vampires." Angel spoke with annoyance.

He really didn't like working with Death dealers since they generally tend to shoot anyone who stood in their way of accomplishing including innocent children who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if he was the only one that could be on the operation then he would suffer through it.

"Oh my dear lord!" Weasly exclaimed in alarm.

"So while I'm gone Weasly and Gunn will be in charge." Angel ordered before he went upstairs to pack for his short trip to Sunnydale.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys have it a new chapter for you guys. Now I know I'm going to receive a lot flak for this chapter.<strong>


End file.
